


As You Wish

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Buck delivers his extremely drunk sister back to her husband-to-be after her bachelorette party. Things get a little heated.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	As You Wish

“Ta-da!” Buck announces proudly the moment Chimney opens the door, “Your future wifey, home in one piece, just like you asked!” The youngest Buckley looks far too proud of himself, and Chimney can see why because his fiancée is leaning her entire body weight up against her brother with the biggest grin on her face. “My job here is done, she is sufficiently partied out, I have delivered her to you and… yeah, you have fun with that hangover in the morning!”

Before Chimney can even come out with a smart reply, Maddie is practically thrust into his arms by Buck, who quickly runs off. “Howie! Was just telling Bucky all the things I wanna do to you.” Ah, that explains why he had run off so quickly, along with the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Maddie had a… dirty mouth when she wanted, so he could only _imagine_ what she had said.

“I’m sure Buck appreciated that.” He laughs nervously, wrapping an arm around her as he guides her towards the kitchen. Water, a lot of water was most definitely going to be needed. He finds himself suddenly thankful for the fact both Amelia and Henry are heavy sleepers when his future wife trips over a toy he had forgotten to pick up, an obnoxiously loud curse word falling from her lips as she does.

“Sorry,” Its best to lead her towards the kitchen, holding her as close as he possibly can only for her lips to clumsily press to his neck (kind of, she misses most of the time), “You’re drunk.” He points out, only letting go of her when she’s leaning against the kitchen counter and he can safely grab a bottle of water from their fridge.

“Mhhhhhm,” Maddie giggles, “Getting married next week to a sexy firefighter-paramedic.”

Chimney can’t help but smirk, playing along when he twists the lid from the bottle and turns towards her, “Oh, really?”

He absolutely isn’t expecting Maddie to grab his top with both hands and yank him towards her, forcing the water to spill over his top and her dress as he does so. He has to admire the attempt of the innocent look on her face when she looks at him, eyes wide and eyelashes fluttering before she giggles, “Oops? Guess you’re gonna have to take that off.”

“Maddie, you’re drunk.” He repeats, trying his best to ignore the way she’s clumsily trying to pull her dress over her head, sighing before he decides to help her, knowing it’s better than the alternative of her hurting herself in some way.

And then she’s standing there in nothing but her bra, panties and heels and he has to keep reminding himself that she’s drunk and he absolutely cannot take advantage of her in that way. But the way she’s looking at him, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip, her chest heaving already and he hasn’t even touched her. “Your turn.” She announces, a daring smirk on her lips, as she darts her tongue out over her lips.

“Y-you’re dr-“

“Oh, baby, I’ve been horny for you since before I left the house all those many, many hours ago.” Her hand grabs his, guiding it towards her before she presses it to her soaked panties and his resolve is quickly dissolving. “That’s a lotta hours to want someone, are you going to make me wait more?”

Chimney can feel the way his face is heating up, and he inhales sharply, forgetting what it feels like to breathe for a second as he just looks her up and down, trying to evaluate just how drunk she is. But then her hands are on his top, quickly trying to tug it over his head and he knows she’s going to get her own way – she usually does. “Maddie, are you sure?” He breathes out, the moment his top is gone and he’s standing there in just his boxers, having been ready for bed when Buck had text him saying he was outside.

“It’s my bachelorette party, you have to do whatever I want.”

There’s a pout on her face that he just can’t resist, before their lips come crashing together, hungry and desperate as though they haven’t touched each other in _weeks_ , even if it’s only been a few hours. His eyes are dark by the time they pull back, their breathing heavy, taking a few seconds to just take each other in until he speaks, “W-what do you want?”

She barely seems to ponder the question for a second, before she turns around with a smirk on her face, her stomach pressing against the edge of the counter and he knows exactly where she’s going with this when she bends over ever so slightly. “As you wish, Mrs Han.” He presses himself against her, lips pressing to the back of her neck, trailing down her spine until he hooks his fingers over the fabric of her panties and pulls them down her somehow impossibly long legs.

He loves how she moans when he says the name she’ll be taking in six days, somehow turning him on impossibly more than he already as he excitedly kicks off his boxers and connects their bodies once more, hands coming to her waist to hold her in position. “You like the sound of that, huh?”

“M-more than anything, sounds so good coming from your lips.”

He drops one hand a little lower, between her legs before he sinks his teeth gently down on the back of her shoulder, “Mrs Han,” He practically moans in her ear, feeling that familiar sense of smug pride when her knees slightly jolt, forcing his hand to grip onto her waist a little tighter to keep her steady.

“Is this what you had in mind?” His voice is teasing, his fingers moving slowly, and he can feel her frustration increasing as her fingers tighten on the counter edge, until she’s whining his name. “D-don’t t-tease, it’s your…” She inhales sharply, “Your bachelor party t-tomorrow, no teasing… payback.”

“As you wish, Mrs Han.”


End file.
